The Escape
The Escape is the first mission in Madness: Project Nexus 2 Briefing We've taken down the Nexus facilities on the outskirts of Nevada, but the A.A.H.W(Agency Against Hank Wimbleton) is trying to stop us from making it to Nexus City to put an end to Project Nexus once and for all! Objective Find a way to make to Nexus City Plot You start with the normal, "Somewhere in Nevada" text which slowly zooms out to three Bandits on the side of the road collecting garbage to eat. Then a truck and two cars pass zoom by them. One of the bandits pull out a gun and looks in the distance for the vehicles. It is then revealed that the truck is driven by Sanford & Deimos while Hank is on the trunk. Hank complains on the speed of truck and says if they forgot to drive. To which Deimos mocks Hank thinking he's afraid to do a little fighting. Sanford then tells Hank to look back and see how they're doing. When Hank looks back, there are a bunch of A.A.H.W vehicles clumped together while Hank calmly say, "Yeah. I see them". A agent on a motorcycle pulls up to the truck and tells them to pull over, to which he jumps on the truck armed with a Longsword. After Hank kills the agent, Deimos tells him to grab the sword as more are incoming. More agents and one Engineer on motorcycles jump on the truck but are quickly killed by Hank. Afterwards, Sanford tells Hank he left a gun in the footlocker. Deimos adds, "I bet you can drop things the same way you picked 'em up to" as a guide as more agents on top of a truck jump on. As more A.A.H.W units jump on, a engineer exclaims that the three will pay for exploding their base. Sooner later, Deimos says that they are losing them as the last agent jumps on after most of his squad died. The camera then shifts to bandits on a mountain, one bandit collecting rocks, and one bandit looking down the mountain. The one looking down the mountain notices the trio's truck while the other one checks for himself and exclaims what is he waiting for and to boulderize it. He proceeds to kick boulders of the mountain hitting the truck causing it to fall of a cliff. After the fall, Sanford and Hank are unharmed, but Deimos is injured. Hank leaves the group telling them to catch up when their legs work while Sanford is trying to patch up Deimos with a screwdriver. Hank goes ahead and sees one bandit looking at another bandit who is digging through garbage. This event is used as a tutorial for stealth takedowns as they are unaware of Hank. The one bandit looking at the other asks what he found and that if he doesn't share, he's eating his children, to which Hank incapitates the two. He runs into two more bandits, one them who is aware of Hank. Hank later sees a billboard of Gil and says that he is probably zombie food as he runs into more bandits, one of them with a melee weapon. A sign says that "Q + LMB is to throw weapons". Hank runs into more bandits, one of them is talking about the truck crash and called dibs on the bones. Hank runs into three bandits coming out of a building with one of them saying the next, he will get the ammo and the other two get to eat the garbage. Hank moves to the next area where he sees a bandit talking to another bandit saying starving is better than dealing with zombies. Hank reaches a toll booth that closes when Hank gets close. A bandit pops up from inside the booth and laughs after telling Hank to read the sign and pay the toll. Hank opens the the tollbooth arm claiming there's no point in destroying a perfectly good tollbooth arm, to which more bandits come from the right side. Hank then disposes them and sees more bandits trying to enter a gun store with one of them telling the other to jiggle the handle. Hank kills them and grabs a Dawk9 from inside. When Hank leaves the store, five bandits are waiting for him with one of them telling the others Hank went in there. Hank then has to shoot the control panel to open and cross a bridge with a sign saying, "Stop shooting the console. Just ask". After crossing Hank gets ambushed by bandits with one of them telling them to grab Hank. Hank then runs into a junkyard and kills more bandits. Halfway through, the camera then shifts towards a group of agents & engineers who are looking for Hank. One agent tells the others to begin sweeping maneuvers. Afterwards, agents and engineers will be seen fighting you and bandits at the same time as one of them calls backup. A bandit then notices the A.A.H.W and happily refer to them as new toys. Hank then has to survive a onslaught of A.A.H.W units lead by a Soldat. After surviving the onslaught, the level ends. Playable Characters Hank Enemies * Agents * A.T.P Engineers * A.T.P Soldat * Bandits Trivia * When Hank said there's no point in destroying the tollbooth arm, the quote spelled, "tollbooth", as, "toolbooth" Media Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2